


Hallelujah

by electricghoti



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Short One Shot, m. night shyamalan twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricghoti/pseuds/electricghoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snippets of Solas' interactions with Lavellan in a post-Inquisition setting. Inspired equally by both fanart, and the song 'Hallelujah.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100130) by carrieliarts. 
  * Inspired by [Memories, Vhenan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100133) by carrieliarts. 



Her beauty in the moonlight overthew him. He cupped her cheek gently, tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead. She seemed to fold a little, shy with the attention. She was still uncertain of herself with her face bare and beautiful.“You are perfect the way you are.”  
She smiled quietly. She seemed to understand  
\--------------

“I've heard there is a secret chord. A music only the heart can hear.” Wrapping one arm around her waist, he began to guide her gently, reminiscent of the steps taken at Halamshiral. “It goes like this. The fourth. The fifth.” He stepped gracefully, elegant in his demonstration. She seemed to have little trouble following his lead. As he expected. He held her close with chin resting on the top of her head. The memory was as beautiful as the now.  
\--------------

They sat side-by-side against the bark of a grand oak. The scent of pine and summer rain filled the air. The scene was picturesque and peaceful. While her head rested against his shoulder, she seemed to listen with fascination to the stories he told of this place. The Veil had thinned some compared to the surrounding area. Easy to slip into dreams and spirits willing to recreate memory.  
“This area has such fascinating memories.” He explained to her, eyes sparkling in the excitement to share. “So much history has been lost in this world, but I am glad you are here to share it with me. I hope some nights you see them for yourself.” He put an arm around her shoulders as he planted a kiss to her temple.  
\---------------

“I used to live alone before I knew you. This path is more difficult. It has been a long time and all I've learned of love..” He trailed off, searching for the proper words. He hugged her close with his face beside hers. Avoiding her questioning gaze, yet keeping her near. “It's not someone who has seen the light. It's cold and broken.” He tightened his grip, sure she would pull away, disheartened. “But not with you. You... are hallelujah.” Words stumbled out. His voice cracked, desperate to reassure her that he was not turning his attention back to the Fade. She was his heart.  
\---------------

“There was a time you let me know, but now you never show it to me...do you.” His face fell, sad and alone. His eyes searched hears, vainly hoping for stolen glances and smiles, soft and just for him. Now, she just seemed distant and lifeless.  
\---------------

Another late night. He was finding it more difficult than usual to sleep due to his growing distress. His heart lay beside him, quiet and still. Her head lay in the crook of his arm, while he draped his legs over hers. She did not appear well. Pale and little color on her cheeks.  
“It was not supposed to be this way. I will paint you anew, before you fade completely.”  
He buried his face against the fading painted part of hers, wrapping himself more fully around the stuffed facsimile of her. More wear than he anticipated. It was the best he could do. He hoped his true heart would not notice the borrowed clothing used to create it.  
“You...smell nice tonight.” He sighed to himself, scrunching his nose to imagined smells the pillow could not produce. He closed his eyes, willing this troublesome world away.  
He dreamed. His companion did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Solas had gone full crackpot with a waifu body pillow. No, this is not representative of my personal views. Yes, the Solas Art Chat is a weird place.


End file.
